deadmountdeathplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tena Sorimura
Tena Sorimura (雪車村天鵶 Sorimura Tena), nicknamed the Phantom Solitaire (怪人 ソリティア Kaijin Soritia) by Tsubaki Iwanome, is one of several troublemakers in Shinjuku who fall under the jurisdiction of Materials Compiling Group No.3. Appearance Sorimura has dark, wavy hair and long bangs, a pencil mustache, and dark circles underneath his eyes. While in the police's custody, his arms are restrained with a white straitjacket worn over a prisoner's uniform; somehow, he manages to free himself from this straitjacket when he makes his escape. Outside of prison, Sorimura is often seen wearing a shoulder cape over a business suit and keeps his hair slicked back so his eyes are visible. He occasionally dons disguises for stealth purposes. Personality To be added. Chronology Three years prior to the start of the series, Sorimura commits his first crime: he steals a painting from a certain museum and leaves it on the doorstep of Shinjuku's Studio Alta, placing it in an air-conditioned, curtained case so as to keep it undamaged. In his public statement, he claims his motive for the theft was "to give the Youtubers of Shinjuku something to talk about." For his second crime, Sorimura manages to camouflage the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building's outer walls so that they match the sky and cityscape—an optical illusion which convinces many onlookers that the buildings have vanished overnight. His self-professed motive: "I wanted to prove that the Tokyo sky is much larger than we give it credit for." Among the other crimes Sorimura commits in this three year period are the "jumbo jet teleport," the "case of the Shinjuku Imperial Garden Dream Fireworks," and the kidnapping of Prime Minister Yumenosuke and every opposing party leader. The political kidnappings, all of which took place in the span of one day, resulted in Sorimura's name becoming known worldwide.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Chapter 19. Despite his skyrocketing infamy, Tena turns himself in to the Shinjuku police at some point before the reincarnation of the Corpse God on account of being unable to take the "lackluster response" to his crimes. When Comps-3 manager Tsubaki Iwanome points out that Tena is the subject of global discussion, Tena clarifies that he is disappointed by the radio silence from the "real deal." According to Sorimura, he performs tricks and sleight of hand in an attempt to attract the attention of those who are 'real' magicians and are truly supernatural, whom he regards as the 'key' to becoming a real magician in his own right. Moreover, he wants to prove to the world that real magic exists. He embraces Iwanome's accusation of him carrying out a "middle-school fantasy" rather than deny it, and Iwanome has him arrested on the spot. He is subsequently kept in a straitjacket, in an attempt to either prevent or make it more difficult for him to escape. However, Iwanome notes that Sorimura "clearly wanted to be arrested" and put up a resistance more for show rather than anything else. By this time, Tena has also nicknamed him 'Phantom Solitaire' as it sounds similar to Tena's real name. After Lemmings appears at Clarissa's Bar, Iwanome visits Tena with Kōzaburō Arase as backup and, from his seat on the other side of an interrogation window, fills him in on the fire at Shakuzawa Building and the strange skeletal figures which saved the children trapped inside. Iwanome believes that the fire was caused by the Fire-Breathing Bug, his theory being that the Bug always poses as an insider at the locations he targets and spends a long time methodically planting gunpowder and detonators around the area. However, to do so, the Bug would need to excel and disguises and be able to come and go as the please—just like Sorimura. Tena accuses Iwanome of testing him by withholding information, correctly guessing that the true culprit behind the incident is "The Know"—an average criminal who appears to be posing as the real Fire-Breathing Bug. When Iwanome had recalled the real Fire-Breathing Bug's calling card to Sorimura—"This world is a buggy program"—he had left out the second part that only law enforcement is aware of, and listed only the arson locations the media had been made privy to. Iwanome asks how Sorimura knows all this, but Tena refuses to 'spoil the fun' by answering. Iwanome exits the room to take a call from the Bureau and, upon returning, says that the real Fire-Breathing Bug attacked a patrol car transporting a pyromaniac. Sorimura dismissively concludes that the Bug was 'feeding on its impostor', far more interested in the skeletons in the photographs Iwanome had earlier showed him. He asks if Iwanome will let him "watch one last cartoon," likely referring to the photographs, but Iwanome refuses on the grounds that he and Arase need more information from him. Sorimura replies that he will have to "watch one elsewhere," and the room's lights switch off. When Arase turns a lit flashlight on Sorimura's chair, he and Iwanome find it empty and Sorimura's straitjacket draped over its back. Outside Tokyo Penitentiary, having successfully escaped its walls and his straitjacket at around 5:30 PM, Sorimura announces his 'comeback tour' to the sky. By that evening, Sorimura has traded his prisoner's uniform for a business suit and cape and pays the The Grocer thirty million yen to buy out the broadcasting rights for Tokyo (at minimum) or otherwise hijack its radio waves so that he can broadcast a message on all local television and radio channels. Broadcasting live from a rooftop under the night sky, he announces he is making his comeback as "Phantom Solitaire" and that—as a grace period for the police—his comeback performance will be in one week. Once the broadcast is over, Sorimura acknowledges the presence of Fire-Breathing Bug and admits he did not expect the Bug to so 'readily' answer his summons. His ringtone interrupts him; remarking on how 'surprisingly' few people do not know the name of such a famous tune and wondering if the Bug is one such person, he puts the phone to his ear assuming the Grocer is calling to make sure the burner phone works. It is the Bug, not the Grocer, whom he hears speak, identifying the ringtone as Paul Mariat's "El Bimbo." The Bug accuses Sorimura of wasting his life and demands to know how Sorimura found out about it and 'the computer'. Sensing something amiss, Sorimura throws out a card which promptly catches fire and asks if the Bug intends to burn him just like it did its "pitiful, pathetic impostor." The two proceed to duel, with Sorimura mostly playing defense against the Bug's offensive fire attacks and keeping up a constant stream of chatter. Eventually Sorimura alights on the Bug's umbrella and laments the Bug's fire being neither magic nor supernatural—unlike the extraordinary phenomena seen in the Shakuzawa fire, which he is curious to know whether the Bug will deem a 'bug' to be erased or not. The Bug asks what Sorimura will do should it decide the phenomena is a pest to be 'incinerated', but Sorimura says he will decide when the two of them arrive.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Chapter 20. The next day, Sorimura spends some time in Shinjuku's VR Zone, exits the building satisfied, and is immediately recognized by people outside. After posing for several cellphone photos, he says he must resume working on the program for his show in six days and that he looks forward to the police's moves in the meantime—privately hopeful that their actions might "show him the way to an illusion." Two patrolmen promptly recognize him and give chase.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Chapter 22. At a later point, Sorimura arrives at a building which the Bug—its figure larger and thus different to when Sorimura last met with it—has already set ablaze. The Bug does the same with several people affiliated with the Yougangami, including a man who took a small roll of parchment from a fireproofed safe, but leaves after sensing Sorimura's presence. Sorimura peeks out behind tall stacks of bills in the saferoom and twirls over to pick up the roll—which he realizes is not made of parchment, but human skin—and then dives through a closed window to make his escape. Once Sorimura reaches a rooftop some distance away, he holds the unfurled roll up to the moonlight and decides the strange symbol written upon it will be the material for his comeback performance.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Chapter 23. Thus decided, Sorimura returns to Tokyo Penitentiary in the guise of a security guard and opens the door to the younger Gator Sister's rooms for distraction purposes on his way to The Grocer's cell.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Chapter 24. He says he will buy any information Grocer has on the strange mark, babbling trivia about his playing cards and paper cuts in proffered exchange, but the Grocer rejects both as worthless. Still, the Grocer is willing to disclose that the mark is a simplified version of a more complex symbol, and that one of its lines represents a sword. Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Chapter 25. The Grocer says further information will cost three trillion yen, a price he has calculated based on the fact he knows Sorimura could earn that much in his lifetime and on his reasoning that the symbol is worth half of Sorimura's life: he believes information on the symbol will change Sorimura's destiny—though he admits it could also be a 'toxin' which destroys his life. Sorimura decides to put the deal on hold in favor of arriving at the answers he seeks by his own methods; however, not eschewing Grocer's help entirely, he proceeds to ask how much it would cost him to fly a dirigible fleet over Shinjuku next week. The Grocer warns him to be careful, insisting he was serious about calling the knowledge a potential toxin. On the day of Sorimura's comeback performance, a fleet of dirigibles saturates Tokyo's airspace. On the sides of each dirigible is painted the strange symbol, albeit with an additional horizontal line crossed through its center—a deliberate choice on Sorimura's part. He reads a magazine for a little while on top of one of the dirigibles until, fifty-eight minutes after the dirigibles go up, a sniper takes aim and shoots—only, the bullet hits a dummy in Sorimura's place. Sorimura is quick to film another live broadcast somewhere else, where he shares footage of the shot dummy and suggests a secret organization "capable of infiltrating a hit on him" has infiltrated the police. Pointing out that the organization tried to silence him the moment the symbol was made public, he offers a 300 million yen prize to anyone who can give him information on the organization affiliated with the symbol before signing off.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Chapter 26. Sometime after the dirigible stunt, after the situation has slightly settled down, Sorimura phones someone he calls "Granny" for information on police movement while walking in Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden. "Granny" says multiple people have tried hacking into the police bureau following his stunt, with one hacker—Takumi Kuruya, affiliated with a new fortuneteller in Shinjuku—appearing to have a clear objective in mind. Sorimura decides to have his fortune read.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Chapter 28. The next day, Sorimura disguises himself as "Shota Yamanoura"—a real citizen with nothing to do with Solitaire—with Hollywood stage makeup and waits in line behind Saimyouji and two high school girls two have his fortune read. Saimyouji's glowing praise of the fortuneteller as the "real deal" make Sorimura all the more excited to meet him. During his fortune reading, Corpse God—in Polka Shinoyama's body—warns him he is on a sinking vessel—alluding to the still-secret accounting fraud at Yamanoura's company, hot reading work which Sorimura assumes is Takumi's doing. While he is majorly disappointed at the thought the fortuneteller might be ordinary after all, he asks regardless if the Corpse God has any information on the symbol "that Solitaire guy" was talking about. The Corpse God says his eyesight does not extend 'that far'—but he can tell there is something off about the symbol, and declares he will borrow power to shed light on what the symbol does not need. The pen on the table autonomously begins drawing something on a piece of paper. Sorimura is initially more fascinated by the pen then any of the 'divinations' so far, but his eyes go wide at the sight of the pen drawing the original simplified symbol, which Corpse God declares has no horizontal line. Sorimura's heart-rate skyrockets as he wonders whether a mysterious organization would 'so readily' disclose this information to him and whether he is being tested. Sorimura stands to leave once he has calmed down, but the Corpse God stops him to ask whether he remembers a girl with braided hair sitting in a wheelchair; although the Corpse God cannot tell what the girl is saying, she seems to be plainly worried about the path 'Yamanoura' is taking. Sorimura exits into the corridor certain that the Corpse God is no fraud, as the girl is tied to his own past, and he walks away all the more curious about the fortuneteller's knowledge. Outside the building, Sorimura finds the two high school girls about to be caught in the rain. The brunette offers her friend her umbrella while she puts on her raincoat, upon the back of which is the phrase, "Watch out for fires." Sorimura leaves the premises thus aware that Fire-Breathing Bug has 'zeroed in' on the place as well.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Chapter 29. At 3 AM, Sorimura arrives on the rooftop of the building housing the fortunetelling shop and attempts to open the door to the stairway. Xiaoyu Lei—by all appearances, a child—intercepts him by throwing three kunai his way, all of which Sorimura blocks with his playing cards. Sorimura asks "Corpse God—or should I say, Polka Shinoyama-kun" what organization he is with and what meaning has the symbol, but is thoroughly taken aback when Xiaoyu coldly demands he not confuse him for 'that weakling.'Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Chapter 30. Though at a loss as to who the 'kiddo' is, Sorimura tries to deceive Xiaoyu by acting as if he is still on top of the situation. Xiaoyu, retorting that he is nineteen, slashes three more blades at Sorimura's throat in the blink of an eye. Sorimura dodges away unscathed, but is flabbergasted when Xiaoyu's fingers extend into sharp binding cords which he lashes in Sorimura's direction''Dead Mount Death Play'' (Manga): Chapter 31. After Sorimura continues to dodge his attacks, Xiaoyu stops and asks him whether he is looking for someone named Hosorogi. Although Sorimura does not recognize the name, he bluffs that he owes Hosorogi a debt; Xiaoyu asks why a wanted criminal would owe a debt to a police inspector, and then muses whether Sorimura orchestrated the sniper shooting from the get-go. Sorimura insists that was someone else's doing. Bemused, Xiaoyu shifts into a fighting stance once more and charges forward despite Sorimura's warning that he will be in for a 'shock'; in the next moment, Lemmings drops down between the two interlocutors.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Chapter 32. Xiaoyu instantly retreats at the sight of Lemmings, and Sorimura—who has heard of Lemmings in more vague terms—pretends he intended Lemmings to be the 'shock' from the start. Lemmings looks at him and he freezes, giving Xiaoyu the opportunity to throw more kunai at Lemmings' back. Lemmings lets the blades make contact, but shrugs them off easily; he lets Xiaoyu bind him with his electric cords, and breaks through those as well. As Lemmings advances towards Sorimura and Sorimura boggles at how Lemmings is still walking, Xiaoyu realizes Lemmings and Sorimura were not in cahoots after all. Angered, he prepares to attack both of them—but the hot, humid air abruptly turns cold, and all three cautiously look around.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Chapter 33. Sorimura attributes the phenomenon to a 'bad feeling' and tosses a card at Lemmings while Lemmings is distracted, only for the card to crumple midair. Both Lemmings and Xiaoyu deny having anything to do with it, and Lemmings advances toward Sorimura only for invisible forces to grab at him, ripping tears in his clothing when he tears himself free. Sorimura is enacted upon by similar invisible forces in turn, though he notices that Xiaoyu appears to be the only one unaffected. Deciding it is time to make a getaway, Sorimura unleashes a huge quantity of smoke and balloons, clinging onto a hot-air balloon with no basket (an idea from the magazine he read on the dirigible) so that he too may soar to freedom. As he rises into the clear night sky, a writhing mass of gigantic black hands chases after him from the rooftop—a sight which to him is one of hope. While fleeing from the arms (by bouncing off his own balloons), he wonders if the arms are one and the same from the bones in the Shakuzawa fire and swears to "get to the bottom of this" and meet the one responsible again. Lemmings lunges at him without warning from a plume of smoke, but fails to grab him and falls back down; with a forbidding look, Sorimura says he never wants to see Lemmings again if he can help it.Dead Mount Death Play (Manga): Chapter 34. Trivia * His family name, Sorimura (雪車村) means 'snow car village'. The first part of his surname, Ten (天) means 'heaven'; the last part, a (鵶) appears to be an archaic or otherwise uncommon character for the bird 'crow'. * While the Yen Press translation translates his moniker as "Mystery Solitaire" up to Chapter 18, it begins using the more accurate translation "Phantom Solitaire" from Chapter 19 onward. * Sorimura's weapon of choice is his custom playing cards, which are made out of a special alloy which makes them razor-sharp and rather heavy despite being paper-thin. * The Grocer considers Sorimura to be one of his best customers. * A running joke in the series is Sorimura continuously failing to decide on a sign-off catchphrase. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans